Campione!
by Rei Takeda
Summary: Esta historia esta levemente basada en el anime Campione! La pareja aun no esta decidida. Advertencia Oc! El castaño despertado de un extraño sueño mirando la imagen que estaba pegada en su pared en se divisaban a los doce dioses del olimpo, y quien más se notaba era aquella mujer con la que soñó, Atenea "Esto es lo que necesitamos que impidas, nuevo campione"


Hola a todos y a todas! Yo ser Rei Takeda o Sara ¿Por que dos nombre diferentes? Ni idea XD  
>Bueno chicos y chicas este es la primera historia que creo, bueno no la primera en crear si no que la primera en publicar - así que espero que les guste y por favor comenten, denme sus opiniones, si hay una falla ayúdenme a arreglarla y espero que les guste! (aunque ya lo dije)<p>

A y sobre todo a las lectoras de Amor-Yaoi esto no es un plagio yo soy la autora que tambien publica haya :33

* * *

><p>Campione1: El sueño.<p>

La noche tranquila domaba a Japón, los mortales dormían tranquilamente disfrutando de los sueños que se le eran dados, otros sufrían, por alguna jugarreta de un dios travieso, otros simplemente no podían dormir, por que algún dios no se los permitía.

Siempre era así dioses y humanos siguiendo un ciclo sin fin, la muerta y la vida, la alegría y la tristeza, todo controlado por aquellos seres sobre naturales que vivían en lo más alto del cielo, en grandes reinos de oros, con hermosas decoraciones en diamante, simplemente el paraíso.

Ha pero que equivocada estaba la humanidad, si los mortales fueran capaces de ver más allá de sus narices se darían cuenta de un gran secreto el cual por años fue oculto, tras un muro de cristal.

Los dioses siempre han estado con nosotros, desde el comienzo de los tiempo, como animales, plantas o como simples mortales, algunos asían de sus jugarretas molestando a los humanos, otros más relajado y menos hiperactivos, venían a la tierra a vivir como humanos para tener sus momentos de relajación, los dioses también tenían derecho a unas pequeñas vacaciones, otros simplemente venían a la tierra con buena intenciones, usaban su sabiduría en ayuda de la humanidad, mostrando lo bueno, dando coraje a pequeños grupos de personas que después se multiplicaban en millones y todos tenían la misma intención en su cabeza, cambiar el mundo y volverlo uno mucho mejor.

Algunos dioses, como Benzaiten, diosa de todo lo que fluye, la música, las palabras, el arte, la danza etc, también parte de los Shishi Fukujin, los siete dioses de la buena fortuna, viajaban a la tierra para crear "magia" en las mentes humanas, ayudándolos con su música, su arte, la escritura, los ayudaba a crear.

Era una larga lista de dioses que ayudaba, que molestaba, que jugaba, que se relajaba, que bendecía y que protegía, cada dios según su cultura se dividía en un cielo diferente el cual protegía un país diferente, siempre fue así y siempre será así, los humanos y los dioses están unidos por un hilo rojo que nunca será roto, por los siglos de los siglos, los humanos estarán unidos a los dioses y los dioses unidos a estos, este ciclo sin fin no será roto nunca, pero siempre habrá una unión más grande entre humanos y dioses.

Los sentimientos, aquella simple palabra que por los dioses es temida y adorada, los sentimientos son las únicas razanos en este mundo que vuelve a los humanos tan poderosos como los dioses y que los hace capaces de destruir a los mismos dioses, tomando sus puestos y volviéndose así demonios, reyes de la tierra, manipuladores del poder de los dioses. Los Campione, aquellos humanos que domados por algún sentimiento (la ira es el principal) han sido capaces de destruir a uno que otro dios, que despreocupado sobre su apariencia se mostraban ante ellos y terminaban sufriendo un trágico destino y sus poderes eran arrebatados por aquellos humanos, eran solo seis los existentes, los seis reyes del mundo, los seis demonios, enemigos naturales de los dioses que siempre procuraban el mantenerse ocultos de estos, ya que aquellos humanos los mataban solo por codicia, por el deseo de poder, fama y fortuna y sobre todo con odio, odio puro saliendo de lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Los dioses con ansias esperaban a aquel mortal que los vencería a través de la sabiduría, el dialogo, la paz…pero ya han pasado tantos años que aquel sueño ya se les hacía un recuerdo más del tiempo…

Tsuna estaba más que extrañado, primero una extraña voz le relato todo aquella historia y después, estaba parado sobre un frio y oscuro suelo, rodeado de oscuridad, oscuridad que pronto fue bloqueada por imágenes, distintas imágenes de dioses siendo asesinados por humanos, eran poco pero aun así era triste…

-¿Que es todo esto?- susurro sorprendido ante las imágenes.

-Esto es lo que necesitamos que impidas, nuevo Campione.-

Continuara...

* * *

><p>El primer capitulo puede llegar a ser algo corto, pero con el paso del tiempo intentare alargarlo mas.<p>

Nos encontramos en el sig cap bye bye~


End file.
